The Family Discovery
by TCKing12
Summary: When Elsbeth is visiting The Cave Of Wonders, she discovers an urn hidden within a secret room. However, Elsbeth finds out that the urn contains someone related to her.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 10th 2065"_

It was a sunny Monday morning in Richmond, Virginia.

In the Albany house, Elsbeth woke up in her bed and she stretched and yawned. She got up and got dressed into her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform and the walked out into the kitchen, where Abigail, Logan, George, Tamara, Eva, and Lucy were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Elsbeth." George greeted.

"Good morning, dad." Elsbeth said.

Elsbeth hugged George and then got something to eat. When she was done her food, Elsbeth got up.

"I'm going to go to The Cave Of Wonders." Elsbeth said.

"Alright." Abigail said.

Elsbeth opened the portal toAgrabah and she stepped through the portal.


	2. In The Cave Of Wonders

**Chapter 2: In The Cave Of Wonders**

_"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, August 10th 2065"_

When Elsbeth arrived in Agrabah, she traveled to The Cave Of Wonders, where she started to look around at everything. As she was walking around, she accidentally tripped over a rock and fell towards the wall. However, when she hit the wall, the wall rotated around and Elsbeth fell into a long cave. Elsbeth got up and she realized that she had never been in that cave, so she started walking forward. She passed through the cave until she eventually emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the cavern was a tall pillar with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light.

Elsbeth decided to see what was on the pillar so she started making her way across the bridge and she started making her way up the stairs. As soon as Elsbeth had made her way up the stairs, she walked up to the object that was placed front and center. It looked like some sort of urn. Elsbeth grabbed it and stared at it questionably before making her way back down the stairs and onto even ground..

_"I wonder what this is."_ Elsbeth wondered.

She then noticed something.

_"Hey, I think there's something written here... but it's... it's hard to make out."_ Elsbeth thought, squinting her eyes closer at the urn.

Elsbeth then rubbed the urn and the urn suddenly started to shake and glow bright red. It then shot out fireworks and shook violently, but Elsbeth still held onto the urn.

Smoke then came out of the urn and Elsbeth heard screaming noises.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" a voice shouted.

The smoke then disappeared, revealing a figure that letting out a groan.

"OY!" the figure groaned.

The figure turned out to be a 42 year old woman. The woman had deathly pale skin, a couple of freckles on her face, whitish blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and she was also wearing a white ice dress and she had no shoes on.

The woman stretched her body and she said "Thirty one years will give you such a crick in the neck.".

The woman then stretched her arms.

"Wow! Does it feel good to be of that thing!" the woman said.

As soon as the woman had stopped speaking, Elsbeth decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Elsbeth asked.

The woman looked at Elsbeth.

"My name is Ingrid. Ingrid Imanov." the woman replied.

Elsbeth froze when Ingrid stated her last name.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that your last name is Imanov?" Elsbeth asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why are you asking?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, my mother's last name was Imanov." Elsbeth replied.

Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Wait, is your mother, by chance, named Tamara?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes." Elsbeth replied.

"And were her parents named Anya and Erik? And does your mother have a twin brother named Aleksandr?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah." Elsbeth replied.

Ingrid then smiled.

"Tamara is my sister." Ingrid replied.

Elsbeth gasped.

"So, wait, would you be my Aunt?" Elsbeth asked.

"That would be correct." Ingrid replied.

Ingrid then looked around.

"By the way, where are we?" Ingrid asked.

"We are in The Cave Of Wonders." Elsbeth replied.

"From the movie Aladdin?" Ingrid asked.

Elsbeth nodded.

"Yes, but before you ask anymore questions, I should probably bring you to my parents." Elsbeth replied.

Ingrid nodded.

Elsbeth activated the portal to Richmond and she led Ingrid through the portal.


	3. The Reunion

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 10th 2065"_

Upon stepping out of the portal, Elsbeth and Ingrid found themselves in Richmond, Virginia, at the Albany house.

"So, is this where you live?" Ingrid asked.

Elsbeth nodded.

"Yeah, I live here with my parents, younger sister, and younger cousin." Elsbeth replied.

The two of them then walked up to the front door and Elsbeth stopped Ingrid.

"I think it's best if you wait outside until I let my mom know that your here." Elsbeth said.

Ingrid nodded.

"Okay." Ingrid said.

Elsbeth opened the door and she stepped inside and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Elsbeth went into the living room, where Tamara was reading a book,<p>

"Mom?" Elsbeth asked.

Tamara looked up at Elsbeth.

"Yes, Elsbeth?" Tamara asked.

"Can you come outside for a minute?" Elsbeth asked.

Tamara became confused.

"Why do you want me to come outside?" Tamara asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Elsbeth replied.

Tamara nodded.

"Okay. Sure." Tamara said.

Tamara got up and she and Elsbeth walked outside. Upon getting outside, Tamara gasped in shock.

"Ingrid?" Tamara asked.

Ingrid smiled.

"Hello, Tamara. Long time no see." Ingrid said.

Tamara then ran up and hugged Ingrid.

"Ingrid, you don't know how much I've missed you!" Tamara whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I haven't been around." Ingrid said.

Tamara looked at Ingrid and frowned.

"Where have you been for the past thirty one years?" Tamara asked.

Ingrid sighed.

"I was trapped in an urn that was located inside of The Cave Of Wonders." Ingrid replied.

Tamara gasped in shock.

"What? Who did that to you?" Tamara asked.

Ingrid closed her eyes and sighed. After 2 seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at Tamara.

"Tamara, do you remember when mom told us about the time that Mikhail killed Grandmother and Grandfather?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah." Tamara replied.

"And do you remember that on that one day when I was 11 years old and you were 9 years old, me and mom said that we were going to the park?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah." Tamara replied.

"Well, while we were at the park, mom was attacked by Mikhail and he trapped me inside of an urn." Ingrid said.

Tamara nodded in understanding.

"Well then, welcome back." Tamara said.

Ingrid smiled.

"Thank you, Tamara." Ingrid said.

Elsbeth then walked up to the two of them.

"Mom, why don't you show Aunt Ingrid around and have her meet dad, Aunt Abigail, Uncle Logan, and Lucy?" Elsbeth asked.

Tamara smiled.

"That's not a bad idea." Tamara said.

Elsbeth, Tamara, and Ingrid then walked inside the house and Tamara showed Ingrid around. She then introduced Ingrid to Abigail, Logan, and Lucy and they caught up with recent events. Eventually, after they talked, they gave Ingrid a house in Richmond and she moved into it.


End file.
